User blog:The4gamers5885/New Event Bees Update
Welcome to my third blog post i hope you enjoy! this one is about new event bees! Darkness bee: Description: Photon bee's mortal enemy, While photon bee wants to shine the world with light, darkness bee wants to plunge the world in darkness. Stats: makes 566 honey in 2 seconds collects 8 pollen in 2 seconds +50% movespeed +10% pollen 5 attack damage Gifted hive bonesses: + 50% capacity, enhanced Black hole Abilities: BLack hole: summons a black hole for 3 seconds which pulls in all tokens in the field every token gives +1 radius, every inspire gives +3 radius, and every event bee ability gives +5 radius,but if its impale it gives +5 radius and damages mobs. If darkness bee is gifted the amount of raidius per token is increesed by X2, after the 3 seconds the black hole will explode and collect all pollen in its raidius that it gained. Token link: Chocolate bee: Description: Gummy bee's best friend, they work together to make the world sticky! Stats: Makes 566 honey in 2 seconds collects 8 pollen in 2 seconds + 30% instant conversion + 50% chocolate 3 attack damage Gifted hive bonesses: +50% chocolate conversion Enhanced Spludge Abilities: Spludge: Spawns a spludge of chocolate in a 49 raidius, if gifted the raidius is 81, if you own a gummy bee if glob or spludge is collected it will spawn the other. Chocolate cloud: summons a chocolate cloud in your field that spawns chocolate under it, if you own gummy bee it will spawn a goo cloud as well. Molten bee: Description: Your friendly neighboorhood volcano! he and ice king bee work together to give balance to the world. Stats: makes 566 honey in 2 seconds collects 8 pollen in 2 seconds + 50% red pollen + 10 % instant red conversion 5 Attack damage Gifted hive bonesses: +100% red pollen enchanced Scrorching Heat Abilities: Gathering flames ++ Scroching heat: Makes lava pools in a 49 raidius that damages mobs and collects all pollen in them, if gifted raidius is 81 Ice king bee: Desciption: he is as cold as molten bee is as hot, but they both work together to give balance to the world. Stats: makes 566 honey in 2 seconds collects 8 pollen in 2 seconds +50% blue pollen +10% instant blue conversion 4 attack damage Gifted hive bonesses: + 100% blue pollen enchanced falling ice cubes Abilities: Gathering bubbles ++ Falling ice cubes: summons 5 ice cubes that in 5 seconds will fall from the sky in a random order, on impact it will collect pollen in a 81 raidius if you are under one opon impact it will convert 10% pollen in your backpack and all pollen collected intto honey tokens if ice king bee is gifted it will spawn 10 ice cubes. Tropical bee: Description: This bee LOVES summer! it wishes it was here all year. Stats: makes 566 honey in 2 seconds collects 8 pollen in 2 seconds +50% White pollen +10% instant white conversion 7 attack damage Gifted hive bonesses: +200% white pollen +Passive Capacity coconuts +100% capacity +5 Colorless bee attack Abilities: Coconut storm: summons 15 coconuts into the field that collect 10X more pollen then normal coconuts if you get under one it will convert 25% of the pollen in your backpack to honey and instantly convert all pollen collected Focus White boost Passive: theres is a 20% chance (40% if gifted) that when gathering Tropical bee will spawn a coconut that in 3 seconds will smash onto the ground, if you get under the coconut it will convert 75% of pollen in your backpack to honey. Mechanics: Chocolate: makes the ground sticky so the pollen sticks together so you can get more pollen, the bigger the chocolate puddle is the more pollen can be collected. Credit to Cbkguy -https://bee-swarm-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Cbkguy/Event_bear_idea:_Sugar_Bear Well theres all the event bees that i made for now i hope you enjoyed! Category:Blog posts